


Sweaty Bois (but not in the way you think unless you have a dirty mind then exactly the way you think)

by Cat_x3



Category: click - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_x3/pseuds/Cat_x3
Summary: Lazarbeam aka Lannan has the sex with Freshy boy
Relationships: Lannan Eacott/Harley Fresh, lazarbeam/fresh
Kudos: 4





	Sweaty Bois (but not in the way you think unless you have a dirty mind then exactly the way you think)

**Author's Note:**

> They're both consenting adults in this fic so ya and Lannan isn't as old as all y'all think. But this is literal porn so don't take it too seriously.

There was a fumbling noise coming out of the dark. Through the office kitchen, Lannan could just make out a figure who was opening drawers clumsily as if he was looking for something. Money? Valuables? Who's dumb enough to rob an office building? Nevertheless, it was better to be safe than sorry, so with all the grace he could manage, he crept up to the figure and leaped on them pinning their hands behind their back. The body underneath him yelped as they fell to the ground.

"Get off of me," a voice wailed. The, decidedly, male intruder kicked and rolled to shake off his attacker to some avail when Lannan realized something.

"Fresh? Is that you?" Lannan finally uttered.

"Fuck Lannan, who else did you think it was." So it was Fresh and Fresh was angry. 

"Oh shit dude, I'm so sorry. It was dark." Lannan paused, to get off of Fresh and give him a hand up as well. "You had me scared, kid."

"I had you scared?" Fresh started, "I had you scared? You weren't the person who got attacked looking for a spoon in your own damn kitchen, Lannan."

"Sorry mate," Lannan uttered

"I would forgive you if I didn't think you broke my nose." 

Lannan fumbled for the light switch to get a better look at Fresh. His nose seemed fine. There wasn't any blood and it wasn't too crooked. 

"You're fine," Lannan said dismissively 

Fresh groaned again, "I don't feel fine."

"What?" Lannan teased, "Do you want me to kiss it better?" 

With a pause, Fresh looked into Lannan's eyes and teased, "Maybe."

Alright, two can play at this game. Lannan slowly leaned in, pursing his lips at Fresh, and waiting for a reaction. There was none. Fresh waited patiently staring at Lannan’s lips. Not wanting to lose the game of chicken Lannan kept inching forward. Eventually, a pair of scruffy lips met Fresh’s nose. Pulling back, Lannan wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

“Ugg, puberty. I don’t remember all this oil, I hope you’re happy.” 

“Ya,” Fresh replied. With a grin, Fresh moved his face closer to Lannan's again.

"What do you want?" Lannan asked. 

Fresh eyed Lannan's lips but said, "Nothing."

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Well, it's just… This." Fresh pressed his lips onto Lannan's. As expected they felt different than any girl's, the prickly hairs of Lannan's mustache sent a chill down his back. Lannan cupped his cheeks and suddenly Fresh was aware of how real this was. 

His own hair stood on end as their faces pulled apart, hyper-aware that whatever happened next would completely be up to Lannan. That was when Lannan pulled Fresh closer to kiss him again. This time was rougher, with lips and teeth grinding against one another. Lannan even grew the courage to bite Fresh's bottom lip, tugging on it while catching his breath. 

"What was that for?" Fresh asked tentatively. 

"You had very soft lips, they were very tempting," Lannan said. Fresh looked into his eyes with bewilderment, unsure what to do next but evidently, Lannan did.

He leads Fresh into Fresh's office. To be blunt, Lannan was fully expecting to see Fresh's futon unfolded, especially in this hour of the night. Even though Lannan was keen to make sure Fresh had good work-life separation he was glad the futon was already laid out in times like this. 

"How many times have I told you no staying overnight at the office?" Lannan scolded.

"Then why did you get me a futon?" Fresh retorted. 

"How about, for this." Lannan threw Fresh onto the futon and climbed on top of him. He tugged his shirt over his head and leaned in to keep kissing Fresh.

Fresh parted from the kiss, "Wait who said you're on top?" Fresh asked.

"Me."

"Fuck that." Fresh pushed Lannan onto his back and proceeded to straddle his hips. "You just stay there and be a good boy."

Fresh’s hands roamed down Lannan’s body, beginning on his chest and continuing down south. Lannan was smooth and younger than he seemed on camera. His shoulders were small and his collar bones showed. Fresh was afraid he'd crush Lannan beneath him if he wasn't careful. Fresh admired how Lannan was still in shape despite being on the computer most of the time. 

Hands reaching the waist of Lannan’s sweatpants, Fresh pulled free the knot and worked the pants off of Lannan. Grunting, Fresh got up and removed his pants as well. They pulled back together to kiss and Lannan’s hands wandered into Fresh’s shirt. 

“Let’s take this off you,” Lannan muttered.

“Heck no,” Fresh replied. 

Confused, Lannan asked, “There’s no need to be shy we’re literally about to have sex.”

“I’m just a little self-conscious.”

“About?”

“I’m a little… thicc.”

“That’s not a bad thing kid.” Lannan squished Fresh’s tummy rolls in his hand and pecked him on the lips again. 

“You’re fucking adorable you know that?” Lannan whispered, “I bet you got a fat dick too.”

“Lannan,” Fresh groaned in surprise, “Fine.” 

With a pleased smile, Lannan pulled Fresh’s shirt over his head. 

“You happy now?” Fresh asked.

Lannan took a good look at the man in front of him. “You bet.”

Restless, Fresh rubbed his dick on Lannan’s, quickly getting hard again. His hand moved up and down the two lengths and slowly a warmth began to build up in Lannan’s lower areas. 

“If you’re going to fuck me, you better stop doing that or I’m going to burst,” Lannan whined. 

"Alright, spread your legs for me then.”

From under the futon, Fresh pulled out a bottle of lube. Lannan eyed him with suspicion. 

“What? I’m a teenager, chafing is a serious issue.” Settling between Lannan’s legs, Fresh squeezed some lube on to his finger and placed it at Lannan’s entrance.

“You sure about this?” Fresh asked,

“Yes,” Lannan whined. Consent acquired, Fresh pushed the tip of his finger into the man beneath him. Lannan whimpered. 

“You good?” Fresh asked again.

“Yes, just get on with it.” Lannan moaned. 

“So bossy Mr. Beam.” A cheeky grin on his face, Fresh sank the whole finger into Lannan’s ass. Lannan gasped at the intrusion, it felt bigger than it looks. Without warning, Fresh pulled the finger out only to put two back in.

Lannan groaned, “Slow down.”

“I thought you’d say that,” Fresh chuckled. He scissored the two fingers around inside of Lannan, stretching him out carefully. Bending one finger towards himself, Fresh drew out a loud moan from Lannan.

"Fuck, that was good. Do it again." Lannan demanded.

Taking it as a challenge, Fresh pressed the two fingers to Lannan's prostate and started rubbing circles on it. Lannan completely came apart. Just a whimpering mess beneath him.

“Your little moans will be the death of me.” Said Fresh.

Unable to hold back any longer, Fresh pulled out his fingers from Lannan. The grunt of disapproval this earned was quickly replaced by a soft "aaaaah" as Fresh sank his dick into Lannan. 

Without giving Lannan any time to adjust, Fresh began to thrust his hips. They were angled in just the right way to hit Lannan's prostate with every thrust. Every sound that came out of Lannan's mouth seemed to go straight to Fresh's dick, fueling the thrusts to go harder and harder. Fresh leaned down to latch onto Lannan's lips, kissing him between moans. Underneath, Lannan cupped Fresh's face and lovingly stroked his cheeks while his ass was being pounded into. They soon found a comfortable rhythm, their hips moving together as one and their faces melted together. 

"Fuck I'm close," Lannan whispered tugging on his dick. Hearing this Fresh also began to pick up speed. A warmth began to build up in Lannan's abdomen, growing until finally, it burst. Lannan came with a shout as cum spurted out onto his stomach and Fresh pounded out the rest of his release. 

But Fresh did not stop there, he kept ramming into Lannan chasing his release. Each sharp thrust was torture as Lannan's abused prostate kept being pounded despite having already finished. It didn't take long before Fresh came too. Spilling into Lannan's used hole. 

Pulling out Fresh watched as the cum spilled back out staining the bed. But in their post-coital bliss, this was none of their concern. Throwing a shirt over the wet spot, Fresh switched off the lights and lied down to spoon Lannan. 

"We can clean up tomorrow," Fresh muttered into Lannan's neck. That was fine by him, he was exhausted. Tucked in between Fresh's arms, Lannan soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
